A Night Out
by Chocolateismylover
Summary: Prussia never could have forseen the consequences of taking Canada out for a drink. Neither could Canada. PruCan small mentions of slightly sexy stuff but not too bad.


**(A/N)This is based off of a RP I did with WhiteWolfArtist on Deviantart. She was Prussia, and I was Canada.**

"Well that could have been worse." Canada muttered as he left the World Meeting. "At least nobody sat on me this time."

Canada hugged his white teddy bear (Kuma- something) against his chest in an attempt to console himself. Everyone at the meeting had ignored him…again.

He brightened up when he saw Prussia coming toward him. The two had first met when Canada introduced Prussia to maple syrup and they had become friends since then, much to Canada's delight. Prussia remembered him, and never mistook him for America. Canada had developed a crush on the somewhat narcissistic former country.

"Hey Birdie, how are you doing?" Prussia slapped Canada's back in a friendly gesture.

"Oh, hey Prussia." Canada blushed slightly and hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Do you wanna grab a drink with me?" Prussia asked, his usual cocky grin on his face. "Spain's busy with Romano and France has business to take care of with England. You wanna join me?"

Ignoring the little voice in his head that was cheering loudly, Canada replied, "Sure, I'd love to. I don't really drink that often though..." he trailed off as he remembered the times he had gone drinking with England (they had all ended with having to drive a drunk and raving Brit home).

"Kesesese no problem." Prussia laughed. "The awesome me is actually a little interested to see what you'd be like drunk." he continued with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"E-eh?" Canada squeaked.

Prussia simply laughed and pulled Canada by the wrist outside of the conference building to the hotel where most of the nations were staying. He brought the Canadian up to his room before turning to him and gesturing to his tan suit. "First you need a proper outfit. You can't go to a club like that."

"Um okay..." Canada went inside the bathroom and changed out of the suit and into a hoodie and jeans. "Should I leave Kumakichi here?" he asked as he came out.

Kumajiro looked up at his owner. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada." the nation sighed.

"Nein, leave him. Gilbird can keep him company." Prussia told him before frowning at Canada's outfit. "And that outfit is way too low key. Put on these." he said, shoving some clothes into Canada's arms and pushing him back into the bathroom.

"Oh…thank you." Canada examined the clothes skeptically. "Um, I'm not exactly sure these are my style, they're kind of more…your style. N-not that that's a bad thing or anything."

"Just put 'em on, Birdie. Trust me you'll look awesome." Prussia said and closed the door before changing out of his own uniform.

While he waited for Canada, Prussia put red skinny jeans that fit tightly around his "five meters", a purple v-neck shirt that clung to his chest, a red skinny tie, white suspenders, a white vest, multicolored bracelets and a pair of red ankle converses. Oh yeah, he was gonna get some Canadian ass tonight.

When Canada finally came out of the bathroom, Prussia eyed him appreciatively. He had given Canada white skinny jeans that showed off his legs and ass (not that Canada was aware of it, if he was he would be mortified), a red v-neck that fit snugly on him, a white skinny tie, a black and red studded belt, and bracelets of beads and rubber in red and black.

Canada stared at Prussia and gulped as his eyes traversed his sculpted chest (and the bulge in his pants). He knew he shouldn't be thinking that way about his friend but he still felt an ache in his chest as he looked at him. Tucking his turbulent emotions away, Canada simply said, "You look good." in his usual calm voice.

Prussia grinned. "Thanks Birdie, you do too. I knew those would look awesome on you." That was an understatement. Canada looked damn sexy if Prussia had anything to say about it.

Canada smiled back shyly. "Thanks."

After locking the room to make sure that Kumajiro and Gilbird would be safe while the countries were gone, the Canada and Prussia headed to a club three blocks from the hotel. It was just opening and they got in the short line.

While they waited, Prussia turned to Canada. "You excited, Birdie? You've been to a club before right?"

Truthfully Canada had never been to a club before, only bars and even then he would leave early to drive a drunk and raving England home. Still, he didn't want to look like the kind of guy who stays home all the time so he simply answered, "Of course I'm excited. It's just been a while since I've been to a club."

"Whatever you say, Birdie." Prussia chuckled.

After showing their ID's to the bouncer, Canada and Prussia were let into the club. They entered a room with lots of flashing strobe lights. The smell of alcohol, and sweat pervaded the air. There was a large group of people grinding together on the dance floor, while others sat at the bar. Prussia grabbed a booth and got them two large mugs of German beer.

"Drink up, Birdie." Prussia encouraged. He hadn't been lying when he said he wanted to see what the Canadian would be like drunk, though he did have other motives. He didn't want to force Canada to do anything he didn't want to do, but there was no denying the fact that it might also be easier to invade his vital regions if he was drunk.

Taking a sip of beer, Canada decided that he didn't like it very much of it. Personally, he preferred wine over beer like Papa France did. However, in order to be polite, he said. "It's good."

Slowly, Canada drained about half of his glass and began to loosen up and act less shy. "You know, it's nice being here drinking with you. I don't having to worry about Russia sitting on me!"

They laughed and neither of them noticed a rather scantily dressed girl approaching until she slip smoothly into Prussia's lap, clearly not seeing Canada. "Hey handsome, how'd you like to join me for the evening instead of sitting here all by your lonesome self?" she purred.

Canada could feel his heart sinking, both at not being seen and at with the fear the Prussia would actually decide to leave. He knew Prussia liked girls, after all he had dated Hungary in the past. Canada didn't know that Prussia was actually bisexual.

Prussia could see Canada trying to get the girl's attention and failing, hanging his head in despair. He clutched the mug tightly as he finished off the beer. It hurt him to see Canada look sad, like when people didn't see him.

Instead of leaving, Prussia grimaced at the girl and pushed her off his lap. "Hey slut, I'm not alone. I'm talking to friend here who's way more awesome than you so please kindly get your slutty ass off my crotch and go whore someone else or I'll call security."

The girl scowled and slapped Prussia before storming off. He rubbed his cheek and scowled back at her retreating figure. "Sorry Birdie. Damn, I hate bitches like that."

Canada was overjoyed that Prussia hadn't abandoned him but he quickly hid his elation. "It's okay, I'm used to being ignored like that. Is your cheek okay?" Canada reached out and touch Prussia's hurt cheek gently."

A light dusting of pink appeared on both of Prussia's cheeks. "I'm fine, it takes more then that to hurt the awesome me!"

He looked away from Canada to hide his pleased grin. "Let's dance, Birdie." he said grabbing Canada's wrist and tugging him into the throng of grinding people. Due to the lack of space he found his body getting pushed against Canada's by the crowd.

The combination of the flashing lights, the intoxicating smell of beer and cologne coming from Prussia, and his close proximity to said person, flustered Canada. He was also uncomfortable with the sight of the grinding but he tried to ignore it.

Once the song changed to something more to Canada's taste, he began dancing a bit, feeling braver as the beer began to take effect. Prussia danced with him, an unusually soft smile on his face.

Prussia saw grabbed a huge man passing him and pulled Canada out of the way just in time by grabbing his hips and pulling him back into him. This unintentionally made them grind against each other and both of them bit back moans that they hoped the other couldn't hear.

Embarrassed, Canada moved away slightly and as the song ended, he let out an inaudible sigh of relief. He headed back to his table and had two more mugs of beer. Perhaps it was due to the influence of England, who had raised him for some time, but Canada was already completely wasted.

Prussia left briefly to go to the bathroom and what he saw when he came back made his jaw drop.

Apparently someone had started an amateur pole dancing competition and some part of Canada's drunk brain had decided to take part in it. As Prussia watched, Canada went up to the pole, stumbling a little and leaned on the pole to keep his balance while he ranted in a loud voice (for the first time since Prussia had met Canada) about his brother.

"I MEAN, HE'S ALL LIKE, 'I'M THE HERO!' AND HE COMES UP WITH THESE STUPID IDEAS AND THEN THE HOSER JUST GOES OFF WITH HIS ALIEN FRIND AND WHO DO YOU THINK GET'S LEFT BEHIND? THAT'S RIGHT, ME! AND AMERICA'S NOT THE ONLY ONE. EVEN PAPA FRANCE FORGETS ME AND HE ONLY REMEMBERS WHEN HE WANTS TO SHOW OFF TO BRITAIN. I MEAN, I'M CANADIA –hic- I MEAN CANADA MOTHERFUCKERS. I HAVE FREE HEALTHCARE AND I'M THE SECOND LARGEST LANDMASS." Canada then began singing his national anthem slightly off-key. "OH CANADA! OUR HOME AND NATIVE LAND…"

Prussia could only stare in shock as Canada then proceeded to do the sexiest, most drunken pole dance routine he had ever seen. People began wolf whistling and calling for Canada to take off some of his clothes.

Intoxicated and feeling hot under the strobe lights as well as recognizing through a drunken haze that he was being seen by a large group for the first time, Canada obliged the crowd by peeling off his shirt and attempting to take off his skinny jeans. However his lack of coordination due to intoxication meant that he fumbled over the buttons and he had a hard time trying to get the jeans off. At one point he fell over as he jumped around, trying to wiggle out of the jeans.

Finally snapping out of his trance, Prussia jumped up on stage, grabbed Canada, and threw him over his shoulder. He grabbed the shirt and hurried them out of the bar. He finally stopped in an alley and put him down.

"What the hell are you thinking, Birdie? Don't undress for a bunch of strangers!" he yelled at Canada, who just looked at him, still plastered from the alcohol.

"Waddya mean?" he slurred. "I thought that people liked it when you undress. That's what Papa France told me, anyway."

He pushed Prussia weakly and tried to walk away, but stumbled because he couldn't walk straight. "If you wanted me all to yourself, you should have said so, no need to be selfish."

Prussia was about to respond when Canada grabbed Prussia's face and kissed him as hard as he could, his tongue forcing its way into Prussia's mouth and exploring it thoroughly. Canada pulled away and slumped onto Prussia's chest unconscious.

For the second time that night, Prussia just stared at him, shocked. Then he sighed and picked Canada up, carrying him bridal style back the hotel. He brought Canada up to his room and eased him out of his clothes only leaving his boxer on. He then eased him into a pair of Prussia's pajama pants and tucked him into bed. After stripping down to his boxers, Prussia got in bed next to Canada, pulled him to his chest, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Canada woke up yawning and ready to make some pancakes with maple syrup. He froze when he realized several key things: 1. He was not in his room. 2 He was in Prussia's room but he was only wearing pajama pants. 3. Prussia was sleeping next to him in the same bed and was only wearing boxers. 4. Prussia had his arm around Canada. 5. He couldn't remember anything about what had happened last night no matter how hard he tried.

" Maple..." Canada whispered, panicking. Still, he couldn't help but look at Prussia and felt hope stir in his chest that maybe something good had happened if he could only remember it. Maybe cooking would clear his mind.

Prussia stirred as his pancake senses tingled. Yep, that was the smell of pancakes in the air. He got out of bed and went into the kitchen to see Canada finish making a batch of pancakes.

Canada hadn't realized Prussia was there until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and Prussia leaned over his should to smell the pancakes.

"Gott, Birdie, you never cease to amaze me. First with last night, and now being able to cook pancakes with what I guess is a massive headache."

At first, Canada smiled, but then he stiffened. "Prussia... what exactly happened last night?" he inquired cautiously, hoping it hadn't been too bad and curious as to what Prussia had meant when he said Canada had amazed him.

"You don't remember?" Prussia's looked at him impassively and then he sighed. "Should have figured you wouldn't, you were pretty trashed. You got drunk and ended up Pole dancing during an amateur night thing they had. You started taking off your clothes but only got the shirt off before I got you off the stage. You were stuck in your pants. I took you to an alley and you said something about me being jealous and France telling you that people liked it when you took your clothes off. You then kissed me and fell asleep. I brought you back here and put you in some pajamas and fell asleep. Nothing else happened." he explained

As Prussia recounted what had happened, Canada slowly turned redder and redder until he mentioned the kiss and then he felt like he would die from embarrassment. "What do you mean nothing happened? I think that trying to take off my clothes and kissing you counts as something!" Canada exclaimed before burying his face in his arms on the table.

"Birdie don't worry you were drunk. Trust me, I've done worse." Prussia assured him. "I somehow agreed to a threesome with Greece and Turkey. Now that I think about it though, it wasn't all that bad. I mean Greece doesn't have the highest sex rate in the world for nothing."

Canada turned away feeling the familiar ache of jealousy. "Yeah, to be honest it's more surprising that you got Turkey into the same room with Greece, let alone the same bed."

"That's an act." Prussia waved his hand dismissively. "They're crazy for each other just don't tell anyone I told you. I don't want my vital regions scratched into oblivion. I seriously don't get why you're freaking out.. wait." Prussia looked at Canada concernedly as he guessed why Canada might be so upset.

"...Birdie...was that your first kiss?" he asked.

"Well I uh-" Canada looked down at his pancakes, suddenly becoming very interested in them. "…yeah. Please don't tell anyone. America would never let it go if he knew I had my first kiss so late. At least-" He lowered his voice even more than usual. "At least it was with someone I knew. And I'm kind of glad that my first kiss was with you." He looked up horrified, not meaning for the last part to slip out.

Prussia looked at Canada shocked, but smiled surprisingly softly. "Well, I'm truly honored that I got to have your first kiss."

Canada smiled back and considered confessing but lost his nerve at the last minute. "I'll go make some more pancakes. If you have any cinnamon, I'll put them in this batch." he muttered as he got up to go to the stove.

"Wait, Birdie." Prussia grabbed Canada's wrist as he stood. He bit his lip nervously before speaking. "Birdie, I-I'm glad I got to be your first kiss. Cause you're really sweet and all, and you deserve to have your first kiss with someone who cares for you." He bit his lip and looked horrified, not meaning to let his own secret slip out.

"Really? You...you like me?" Canada asked softly, his violet eyes wide with surprise. Prussia nodded. "Because… I've had feelings for you too, ever since we first met and you didn't mistake me for America. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would hate me or not like me back, or worse, that you would date me for a little while before forgetting me like everybody else." At this point, Canada was trying to hold back tears but they came anyway. "I love how you don't let anyone get to you and how you make me laugh and how you take such good care of Gilbird. Je t'aime, Prussia."

Prussia pulled Canada into his lap and wiped away his tears. He paused, but then kissed Canada softly and lovingly and whispered. "Ich liebe dich, Birdie. With all my heart, and I always will. Don't worry, I'll never forget you and if you let me, I'll always be with you."

Canada kissed him back and snuggled into his chest. Prussia held him close and stroked his soft blond hair. After a bit he finally broke the silence. "So...will you be my boyfriend Birdie?"

"Yes." Canada breathed and then laughed. "Our pancakes are getting cold."


End file.
